Might as well be strangers
by angiieinwonderland
Summary: Characters property of J.K. Rowling - Pansy and Draco have one final conversation before Draco leaves Hogwarts for good.  Spoiler if you haven't read past book 5!


"The name is Pansy Marie Parkinson, not hard to remember, impossible to

forget. A lot of people wonder exactly what went down between me and Draco,

and a lot of times it was me, haha. Get it? Anyway, people can't seem to get shit

straight, so here I am to tell you all those juicy details. I would sit here and go

into full detail, starting from year one, but I don't want to kill you... hell, I don't

even want to remember it all at once, it'd be too painful."

Draco and Pansy have known each other from the get-go. Both being from

respected and well-known, pureblooded wizarding families. The first time they

met on the train, Pansy was absolutely smitten with the boy, with his blonde

hair all slicked back and a smirk playing upon his lips. She loved that smirk,

even when she was mad at him.

Nothing really happened between the two until third year when Draco had

to go to the Hospital Wing due to his little mishap with Buckbeak. Pansy

fawned over his injury, which wasn't as grave as he let on, and after that, the

two were inseparable.

In their fourth year, she accompanied Draco to the Yule Ball. She couldn't

believe he had picked her over all of those damn veelas that they had floating

around due to the Triwizard Tournament.

Fifth year, it only progressed.

"I remember my first kiss with Draco, it was like nothing I had daydreamed

about, but still worth it. It was after one of his quidditch matches and I was

waiting out in the bleachers while he showered and changed, the thought of his

body just gave me goosebumps on mine. When I saw him, I practically floated

down the stairs and onto the lush green grass, hugging him tightly and

congratulating him on winning against Ravenclaw. When I pulled away, Draco

was silent, but he kept looking at me, staring really, and I questioned if

something were wrong. I must've asked about three or four times until he

chuckled at my mini panic attack-for the thought of Draco being mad at me

simply drove me mad- and then he just leaned in and that was that. So simple,

but so extreme... I'll never forget it."

Sixth year, for Pansy, is terrible. Draco is always missing, he is failing his

classes, spending more time with Crabbe and Goyle rather than Blaise or even

her. Sure, she stays up until those ungodly hours and writes an essay for

herself and one for him, but it was worth it. Those moments when they are

together, she noticed that despite the fact that Draco seemed to not be fully

focused, he devoted at least ninety percent of his attention on her. Ninety-five

if they were doing...other things. She had tried numerous things to calm the

boy when he got into one of his moods, it had taken him three months into the

school year to tell her a small piece of what was going on, and to be quite

honest, it terrified the hell out of her. Losing Draco was not an option, it never

was.

"I remember how Draco used to get when something wasn't going right. I tried

massages, telling him stories, stroking his hair-he used to love that on the

train, he'd lay with his head in my lap and I would be in Heaven-but things like

that stopped working as Draco got more and more tense. I resulted into sexual

stress relieving, and although it uh, made him tense, it did calm him down for a

week or so, but as time got closer, Draco became in need of more of my

attention, and more of my body. I'm not kidding when I say I was his personal

whore. We did everything but sex though, we were close quite a lot, our

clothes everywhere, but Draco wanted to wait... I didn't even think I could be

in love with him more. It was when he looks into my brown eyes with his stone

grey ones that I know he loves me."

Pansy Parkinson abused her prefect powers. Here she was, at three in the

morning, wandering through the dungeons of Hogwarts. She was not looking

for mischievous fourth years or smart ass first years, but rather one seriously

burdened blond boy. Pansy had been lying on the couch, watching the fire die

out when she had heard footsteps come from behind her. They had been

anxious sounding, rapidly moving and heavy, as if they were human and filled

with worry. The girl had cautiously peeked over the side of the couch to

catch a flash of silvery blond hair disperse out of the common room-there was

only one person in sixth year-no, scratch that, in all of Slytherin that had that

color hair.

Draco Malfoy.

Sure, Pansy had seen Draco leave the common room at an odd hour before, but

he always seemed to return within the hour, and Pansy assumed he would just

sneak up to the kitchens for a cup of tea or a midnight snack, but this time,

Pansy waited on the couch for a good hour before she decided to go after

Draco.

Now, in her button up blouse, skirt, and mary-janes, wand lit and in hand,

Pansy wandered slowly around the many halls of the dungeons.

"Draco?" she whispered, a nervous tone in her voice. The girl paused

where she was, listening for any echos coming from the corridors. Suddenly,

Pansy felt hands around her waist and her mouth, her eyes widening as she

was pushed against the wall... by none other than Draco himself.

"Nox" Draco whispered, watching the light go out on Pansy's wand. The

girl's eyes widened as Draco took her wand from her hand and let it lightly

clatter to the floor-but he couldn't see her facial expression. She couldn't see

his perfect face. There they were, the two of them, in complete darkness.

Now she started to wonder if Draco had lured her out of the common room on

purpose.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to," Pansy uttered in a

whisper as she felt Draco's body against hers, his hands slipping their way up

her blouse. She buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his

mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

Making out with Draco was the best thing in the world to Pansy, even better

than chocolate. Kissing was a true and pure way of expressing the emotions

that somebody (Draco) couldn't admit. In fact, Pansy truly felt like she could kiss the

boy for hours. His cold hands against her warm skin gave her goosebumps,

but the shudder she had was mostly in delight.

"I could tell you who I get off to," Draco muttered, and Pansy knew

there was a devilish smirk against his lips after he said this. She just knew him

way too well.

"Oh hush... you... you... why is your arm so hot?" Pansy trailed her hand

down Draco's left shoulder, feeling his sleeve pulled up she was about to touch

his forearm when suddenly, there was just air under her fingers and not

Draco's skin.

"Draco? Accio wand, lumos." Pansy looked at Draco standing in front

of her and she gasped lightly. The boy was disheveled to the fullest, and not

in the way he would look after they've been rolling around on his bed. There

were bags under his grey eyes, his skin looked more pale than possibly healthy,

his hair was a mess (although, sometimes she preferred his bed head look,) and

the expression on his face just said it all. Pansy knew what was bothering him.

"Your arm hurts, doesn't it?" she questioned, trying to glance at the arm

he hid behind his back. Draco moved his forearm farther behind his back, like

a child who was poorly hiding the extra cookie he had taken out of the cookie

jar.

"Come, let me see it." Pansy pressed him with a slightly demanding

tone to her voice. She took a step closer to Draco and pulled his arm from

behind his back. The girl looked at the dark mark on his arm with great intrigue

showing in her face, she had never seen one before. Cautiously, Pansy trailed

her fingers down Draco's arm and around the mark, she could feel him tighten

under her touch, realizing Draco must be in more pain than he let on. Pansy

slowly traced her finger along the snakes back, softly running her finger over

its head. It hissed lightly at her, but in no threatening manner, as if it knew she

was somebody who could be trusted with such a grave secret.

"It kind of hurts a little less now, like you calmed it down. But he's getting

stronger. Pretty soon its going to be really hard to conceal this thing."

Draco averted his gaze from Pansy's, although she intently stared at his face.

This was not the life Draco wanted, and although he would never dare admit

it (for fear of his life,) he was embarrassed of who he had to be, of this thing

he had on his skin-it felt like it was melded into his flesh.

"I guess I just have the magic touch. Tell me what's going on Draco, you

know you can trust me..." Pansy put her hand under his chin, moving his

head so he was forced to lock his grey eyes with her brown eyes. "Let me in."

Draco pulled Pansy into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder. It broke

her heart to know he was trying his hardest not to cry. She sucked in her

breath and bit her lip, preventing her own tears from flowing out.

"I don't want to do this, Pans..." he whispered. "I want to go to my

classes and learn, and sit and laugh with you and Blaise at lunch, I want to treat

you how a girlfriend of Draco Malfoy should be treated. I want to graduate and

have a future and get married. I don't want to die."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Draco, I promise. You know I don't

make those often, and you know I don't break them when I do make them."

Pansy felt a knot tense up in her stomach. She didn't know if she was going to

burst into tears or throw up all over the floor.

"Its all happening tomorrow... later today, whichever you want to refer to

it as..." Draco choked out, pulling away from Pansy. "If I die, know I love

you-but I can't do this anymore."

"You aren't going to die...I.. I love you too, can't do what?"

Draco sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. Pansy stared at him.

"I can't be with you anymore Pans, I'm sorry. Its just not a good idea."

"Draco don't do this... please."

"Pansy, for Merlin's sake, don't cry."

"How can you tell me you love me and then tell me you can't be with me

anymore?"

"Its for your protection! I don't want anybody I care about to get hurt."

"Too late," Pansy spat at him. Her eyes burned with tears, her heart

ached from its newly formed break and her body burned with anger and

confusion. Her head was pounding and her lips quivered, but she would not

cry. No more tears for Draco Malfoy. "I'm going back to the common

room, goodnight Malfoy." Pansy turned to walk away from him and Draco

caught her by the elbow.

"It would just be better for your benefit if you pretended like you hated

me."

"What's the need to pretend?" Another venomous comment dripped

from her lips.

"If that's the way its going to be Pansy, then fine. I thought you'd

understand that I'm trying to protect you. I don't want this, I wanted to be

able to come to breakfast tomorrow and propose to you. But if you hate me

now, we might as well be strangers. " Draco simply looked over at

Pansy's wand and it shut off the light. She listened to his footsteps as he

walked away.

"Love me... you might as well hate me." she said aloud to herself as she

slid herself down onto the floor to finally cry.


End file.
